


Number 46

by JustineGraham



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, One Shot, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustineGraham/pseuds/JustineGraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han and Leia find themselves in a bit of an awkward position; or try to, at least. Very short, silly, just-for-fun one-shot. All dialogue, have fun filling in the blanks. Post RotJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number 46

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Just a tiny bit of good-natured fluff. Have fun filling in the blanks. :)

"I'm not sure I _can_ get my leg up that high."

"I'm just goin' by the diagram, Sweetheart. Here, maybe if I move a bit to the left…"

"Ow! Move back! Back!"

"Sorry, but your elbow's kinda in the way."

"Are you _sure_ this was designed with humans in mind?"

"According to the illustrations, yes."

"Double jointed, or normal?"

"Ha, ha. The guy I picked it up from did say this is the most comprehensive one out there. Here, have another look—"

"Oh gods, Han, I don't _need_ to look at it again. You and your ideas; just...shift down, and let me work my way up a bit…"

"Like this, you mean?"

"Perfect; now, maybe if you move your knee more to the center...and a little lower, maybe."

"Here?"

"No, _here_. Can't you bend any more than that?"

"For cryin' out loud, Leia, I'm about doubled over already."

"Well, can you lean a little more this way, then?"

"Not without pulling a muscle."

"Why is this so difficult? Did we start in the beginner's section?"

"Nope. Chapter 4, Intermediate...I figured we ain't total amateurs."

"Ach, this is ridiculous, Han. There's no possible way this will ever.. _.oh._ Wait a second, let me just..."

"Whatsa matter? Do you need to...a _hh_ _._ "

"Umm hmm. Think I got it."

" _Sweetheart_."

"You're welcome."

"Well, they weren't exaggerating, I'll give 'em that."

"Wow. This feels so..."

"Imagine when we get to _Advanced_."

"Mmmmm...what did you say this one was called?"

"Uh...Solar Flare, I think."

"I can see why. How many chapters in that manual, anyway?"

"Ten, why?"

"First thing tomorrow, clear your evening schedule, Flyboy. I have a feeling we're going to be busy for quite some time."


End file.
